Flaming My Immortal: A Story About Gothick Pples
by Thelostblacksister
Summary: Flaming my Immortal. Warning: I am not responsible for the brain damage of people brave enough to read this story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Yes I know, I am very late. The original story was posted in 2006-2007 by a girl name Tara G. This is basically me flaming it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the original My Immortal (Thank God)**

Chapter 1.

**Intro's and Magical Weather**

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)** No..No I don't **2 my gf (ew not in that way)**You are the one who mentioned it!** raven, bloodytearz666 **nice name...**4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2 **RUN JUSTIN RUN!** MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way **Wow you have a weird ass** **name **and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) **Yes your parents knew what colour your hair would be** with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid**? **tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee **No, no you don't**(AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie **Incest, fun for the whole family**. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white **so you are a twilight vampire... great**. I have pale white skin ***face palm*. **I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England **(Scotland)** where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen) **I thought you were five ( you certainly spell like it ). **I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell)**-_-** and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there **just because you buy clothes from there doesn't make you a Goth.** For example today I was wearing **Skip this** a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. **The stripper club is tho your left, honey**. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation **but you are already pale!** black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining **The magical Hogwarts weather system!** so there was no sun *** Face palm*,** which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. **Aren't you a little bottle of sunshine!**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. **Dotdotdotdot **Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" **Rain and snow is up** I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly. **Draco Malfoy doesn't do anything "shyly"**

But then, I heard my friends **what friends?** call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? **No** PLZ tell me fangz! **Who is this fangz**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Dots and Pink**

AN: Fangz **not this again** 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok**! I am not a prep and I will do whatever I want!**

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. **As oppose to what? The kitchen?** It was snowing and raining again. **Magical Hogwarts weather system is at it again**. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had **o..k then?** My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink **I'm surprised you like pink.** Velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas**. Again with the clothes change** Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks **( again, you girls like pink?)** and opened her forest-green eyes. **So she smiled at you, flipped her hair and THEN opened her eyes, I don;t know about you but I would be really freaked out.** She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. ***Sigh*** We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG **did she really say OMFG?,** I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" **Just because she talked to a guy doesn't mean you want to date them.** she asked as we went out of the Slytherin **NOOOO YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE GO TORTURE THE HUFFLEPUFFS OR SOMETHING!** common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" **Calm down Ebony, she just asked a question** I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte **A MUGGLE band that somehow we know about** are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" ** . . . . **I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. **Dotdotdotdot** do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

** .Ever**


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Chapter 3.

**Random capital letters and a baby**

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY **NEVER! **PREPZ OK! Odderwize This word describes **luna perfectly... Odd and wise **fangs **not this again** 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS -_- AGEN **RAVEN RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN, RAVEN**! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis **What is "dis" **or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on ***SIGH*** my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky.**I finally figured out what this girls power is! She has the power of changing clothes all the time ( not much of a power but I apparently it is enough to get you into Hogwarts.)** I felt a little **Happy? Excited**? Depressed **of course** then, so I slit one of my wrists ***sigh*.** I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC **You know, that's what I do when I feel sad. I cut my wrist and get blood on one of my crappy Romance novels!** I painted my nails black and put on TONS **WHY ARE WE WRITTING IN CAPITALS? IS IT TO SYMBOLIZE THE AMOUNT OF EYELINER YOU PUT ON?**of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway **Finally, she figured it out! **I drank some human blood **o...k then** so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing **God, not again** a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!). **If you didn't understand: A lot of cool boys wear it ok!**

"Hi Draco!" I said in a **very** depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz **Sorry, did you say that you walked INTO the car? How did that work out for you?** (the license plate said 666) **of course it is **and flew to the place with the concert but you **never got in the car!** . On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs **where the hell did you get it?!**. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car **which you never got into!**. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood **lovely**

They're all so happy you've arrived **why are people happy that you are covered in blood?**

The doctor cuts your cord **?**, hands you to your mom **oh I get it, they are referring to a baby being born**

She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad. **waaaawawa**

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on. **Took you long enough**

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU **MORE RANDOM CAPITALS**!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff **her middle name is fucking? I did not know that**. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face. **A face can be blonde, apparently.**

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled **why would you crawl?** back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest! **DUNHDUNHDUNH**

**Please review **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Since I'm feeling nice ill give you two chapters :D**

Chapter 4.

**Of Thingies and You-Know-Whats**

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY **But you just said... ok fine her name is now enoby** nut mary su OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting deferent **How does one act "deferent"**! dey nu eechodder b4 ok**! It doesn't seem like it.**

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it **Without landing the car first... that means he fell to his death! YAY EMO DRACO IS DEAD.** I walked out of it too, curiously. **ENOBY IS GONE TO!**

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.** Awwww, still alive**

"Ebony?" **Her name is Enoby** he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) ***Face palm***which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness **Wow, I didn't know Enoby had such a vast knowledge of the english vocabulary** and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore. **Depression, check, clinically insane, check. Now we need to check of bi-polar**

And then… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. **Ok, warning, you are about to witness the most horribly written sex scene ever** Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly **Keenly?** against a tree. **Poor tree** He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. ***Head desk***

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then…. **Get Ready for the best line ever!**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Dumbledore! **hahahahahahahahahahahahah**

**Hope you enjoyed **


	4. Chapter 5 and 6

**A/N: Hello readers! I have a question. Would you rather one chapter per week or 3 chapters very 2 weeks? Please let me know! I would love some reviews ( since I haven't had any yet...)**

Chapter 5.

**Mary Sue Powers**

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr!** I am neither...** Da only reson Dumbledeor **who is this Dumbledeor? **swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! **Yes, blame swearing and violent tendencies on a headache, I wish that would work for me **PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!** And she never updated again...**

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" ** .EVER I am sooooo using this.** he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. **I think you should go to the doctor that cannot be healthy** Draco **who wasn't concerned at all about the fact that Enoby/Eboby/Ebony was crying blood... What a good boyfriend you got there** comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice**. Dumbledore has the best lines ever!**

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape**. The comments should be switched, don't you think?**

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" **Cue her Mary Sue power #1, Everyone instantaneously loves her...**

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. **Mary Sue power #2, never gets in trouble** You may go up to your rooms."

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently. **HE FINALLY CARES**

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and **MORE CLOTHING CHANGES** changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte**. I would be offended, he's singing "I Just Want To Live," and you are a vampire... so technically you are far from living.** I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room. **END OF CHAPTER**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6.

**NOOOOOOO**

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows! **You said that last time**

The next day I woke up in my coffin. **Wonderful...** I put on a **GOD, NOT THIS AGAIN!** black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple. **That can't be healthy for you... or the environment**

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula **WANT** cereal with blood instead of milk **Now... not so much**, and a glass of red blood **but.. you.. I** . Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top. **It doesn't really matter; you are wearing black and red anyway...**

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white **of course** face of a gothic boy **not a suprise** with spiky black hair with red streaks in it **why does everyone in this story wear black all the time**? He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face **that is a disturbing image...** and he was wearing black lipstick **I don't know about you but I don't find this attractive... at all**. He didn't have glasses anymore **wait.. this isn't, no, it can't be **and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's ***face palm*** and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. **SHIT NO! **He had a manly stubble on his chin **NONONONONONONONO**. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko. **But... you are the one who... never mind.**

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice. **NONONONO**

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned. **Please... no * whimpers***

"My name's Harry Potter **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**, although most people call me Vampire *** Jumps off a cliff*** these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled. **Harry... giggle, what, no, just no**

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered. **WHIMPERED?!**

"Yeah." I roared** Like a LION**

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

**I am Speechless... **


End file.
